


SHSL Underwear Collector

by Gummigod



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fuyuhiko thinks hes an idiot, Hajime's a collector he promises, Humor, M/M, Underwear, fluff???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummigod/pseuds/Gummigod
Summary: Fuyuhiko finds Hinata's collection
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97
Collections: The Holy Bible of Kuzuhina





	SHSL Underwear Collector

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to post on the website for a while so i have a huge backlog of ffics now

Fuyuhiko tapped his foot boredom already creeping over him even though Hinata had just left. Bastard, leaving right after inviting him over. Of course knowing Hinata he probably got dragged into some trouble with a girl, or maybe Souda. Either way he would probably be a while. 

Fuyuhiko idly scanned over the rather plain looking decor of Hinata's cottage. Nothing of interest caught his eyes and he fiddled with his collar instead. Was he really just going to stand here like a teenage girl waiting for a date? 

...Well he could just leave, but even the thought of walking from here to his own cottage in this summer heat made him sweat. And it wasn't like he really had anything else to do either. If he was going to stay, he might as well take a look around.

...

Hinata must be the most boring person on earth. There was absolutely nothing interesting in any part of his room. Fuyuhiko had even looked under the bed!

The only thing that showed even the semblance of personality was the Monokuma shrine in the corner. And to be honest it was starting to freak Fuyuhiko out. Why did Hinata collect those things?

Trying to ignore the feeling of all their beady little eyes staring into his back he dug through Hinata's dresser. No stashed magazines or anything that could show that a teenage boy lived here, just stacks of plain white shirts and green ties.

With one drawer left he didn't have much hope for anything else.

"What the hell?"

Rows upon rows of underwear stared up at him. Why did Hinata have so many mismatched pairs? And were those panties?!

Fuyuhiko flushed. W-What a perv. D-did Hinata wear them? Lacy fabric framing the arch of his hip, a red thong leading to toned legs, black straps tying the delicate fabric together and revealing just a hint too much skin to be called decent. Before he could get too lost in his thoughts he noticed something familiar in the bunch. 

With two fingers he grabbed it pulling out what was clearly his underwear. Or used to be, before he gave them to Hinata.

Did that mean that the rest of these were...

What the hell! This must be every pair on the island. Was Hinata just trying to get into his pants like he apparently did with everyone else. Sure Fuyuhiko had a slight crush on the guy but he wasn't just some fucking floozy Hinata could love and leave. This was bullshit!!!

Fuyuhiko was out here, serving his heart on a silver fucking platter and Hinata was treating him like some teen girl with her first crush. No way. No fucking way.

...

"Hey sorry for leaving, Chiaki asked me to-" Before Hinata could even close the door he was hit square in the chest hard enough to knock the wind out of him. 

"What the fuck?" Hinata stumbled to the side, away from the angry Yakuza.

"You asshole!" Fuyuhiko yelled holding up his fist to punch him again. "I thought we bonded."

"What are you talking about?" Hinata hissed, clutching his stomach and just barely dodging Fuyuhiko's next blow.

"I found your 'conquests.' Is that what they are to you? Conquests? You fucking pervert!" Fuyuhiko snapped pointing the drawer full of underwear all neatly stacked in a row. "There must be a pair from everyone in the island in there. What kind of freak collects these?"

"What? Fuyu it's just underwear!"

"Yeah right. You expect me to believe people just gave you their underwear?"

"You did." Hinata pointed out keeping the sofa well between the two of them just in case he needed to make a quick getaway out the window. Fuyuhiko glared.

"That's different."

"How?"

Fuyuhiko shut his mouth and crossed his arms. "It just is okay?"

Fuyuhiko it's just underwear I promise it means nothing."

"Mean's nothing? I- We gave you our heart and soul and it means nothing?" Bastard! And after Fuyuhiko had given him his favorite (and only) pair! He was chafing out here! There was sand in places he didn't want to think of! And now Hinata was saying it was nothing.

"Um, yeah?"

"Fuck you." Fuyuhiko snapped.

Hinata blinked. ...what, what was even going on here? Did he want it to mean something?

"I mean of course it means something," Hinata back tracked waving his arms. "But just because I took them doesn't mean we're dating."

Fuyuhiko's eyes narrowed. 

"N-not that I'm sleeping around! but I just mean it doesn't mean that I did something with someone."

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes but his shoulders relaxed, and he no longer looked like he was about to sprint at Hajime which was good. Hinata really didn't want to be punched again. But now that he was thinking about it, this did raise some questions he hadn't considered. "Did it mean something when you gave me them?"

Instantly Fuyuhiko tensed up again, his eyes widening noticeably. "N-no. It's just a useless piece of fabric okay? It means nothing. Keep your mind out of the gutters."

...ohhh. Heat flushed to Hinata's face. So that's why he was so worked up over this. 

Fuyuhiko looked to the side an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"No, you're wrong."

"What?" Gold eyes met his.

"Giving someone close to you something special doesn't mean you have to close yourself off. It's not useless at all. It can um...deepen bonds between you two." Hinata hoped Fuyuhiko understood what he meant and that he wasn't just embarrassing himself.

Fuyuhiko stared at him. "Are you saying...?"

Hinata nodded, not quite able to meet his eyes.

They both seemed frozen to the floor but then, Fuyuhiko walked forward, a calmness to him Hinata was not used to and he braced himself to be hit. Instead two arms stiffly wrapped around his midsection.

"Fine," Fuyuhiko huffed resting his forehead on Hinata's chest. "I guess it can mean something, if you want it too. But don't go telling people about this. Otherwise I really won't forgive you."

Hinata relaxed wrapping one arm around the smaller teen. "I won't."

A comfortable silence fell between the two broken only by the soft sound of waves in the distance and the chirping of birds.

"This means you have to give me yours now, you know."

"B-but this is my only pair!"

"...take off your pants Hinata."

**Author's Note:**

> this was sooo stupid but also so fun to write. what if i...what if i did this with all the characters lmao


End file.
